Erin Booker
by TophSenpaii
Summary: Rewriting original fanfiction Erin Booker: Teenage Drama Queen
1. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran related. **

**A/N: Hello readers, this is my second account and hopefully some people remember my fanfic Erin Booker: Teenage Drama Queen because I've decided to rewrite the story. I haven't been able to regain access to my last account, therefore leading me to come to this conclusion. I hope you guys enjoy my second attempt at writing this fanfic. I'll be posting chapter two within a few weeks. Stay tuned. **

Worried eyes followed and examined his two friends as they crowded his window from the other side of his bedroom before he decided to speak his mind. "Are you sure we should play this game?" Mike attempts suggesting to both of his friends to rethink their current plan, but Erin and Tyler clearly wasn't considering it.

"HEY! Let me go first guys!" Erin cried out as she stepped in front of the window. She smiled devilishly as she grasped the pen cap tighter in her hand. It was made of steel. Erin thought this should be perfect for the game they were playing.

Currently the group of teens were hanging out in Mike's room which was located on the second floor of his home. While they were hanging out, Tyler spotted a car in front of Mike's window with the side door open. The only passenger that seemed to be in the car was the driver. It appears he was waiting for his companion to return.

"Fine, but before you start let's just get the only rule clear," Tyler began to say until Erin interrupted him.

"Don't get the attention of the driver or we lose... I got it," Erin confirmed.

Tyler was so bored he came up with a game for the three to play. The game consisted of throwing random tiny objects into the car without gaining the attention of the passenger. Erin seemed to be on board while Mike hesitantly walked on.

"This... is stupid guys, I can't believe I cut class to throw random items into a strangers car," Mike groaned as he watched his friends turn into delinquent children.

"So I have this cap, what are you planning on throwing?" Erin asked Tyler.

Tyler smiled. "I'm going with the classic choice." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pocket full of coins.

Erin rolled her eyes. "I suppose... Lazy choice."

"Speaks the girl with a pen cap."

Erin ignored his comment and threw the cap as hard as she could directly into the pavement. Both Tyler and Mike began laughing.

"Suck my dick." Erin glared.

Mike replied, "I would, but Tyler is here." Followed by wink.Tyler continued to chuckle as he took his place in front of the window.

"Erin, watch and see." He smirked as he threw a quarter into the car. It landed in the back seat undetected by the passenger.

"Whatever... you ain't shit."

"You're such a sore lose. Admit it, you have no aim, and you suck," Mike teased. Erin slapped his arm.

Mike laughed. "Ahh, such a nice breeze."

Erin growled and slapped him again.

Tyler continued to throw coins into the back seat. Still undetected, but soon broke. After he threw his last coin, he turned around and ordered Mike, "Stop being such a little bitch and find something to throw since clearly Erin sucks at this game."

Erin was in the process of grabbing her next item when Tyler spoke his mind. Irritated, she impulsively threw whatever she held in her hand directly at Tyler's head. This item so happened to be a bottle cap. By a miracle she hit her target.

"JESUS THE WINDOW."

"Bullseye." Erin smirked.

Mike rolled his eyes and started looking for something to throw out the window. He looked under his bed and found random LEGO pieces. '_I hate sharing a room with my brother, but this should show him not to leave his shit lying around,_' Mike thought as he proceeded grabbing a few LEGO pieces.

"Oooh." Erin also grabbed a few LEGO pieces from underneath his bed. She wasn't giving up so easily.

Mike was getting ready to throw one of the pieces when he noticed someone walking back to the car. '_Fuck... that was close._'

Erin was beginning to feel impatient and ready to redeem her glory, so without hesitation, she pushed Mike aside and threw her own LEGO piece into the direction of the car.

"YOU IDIOT!" As Mike cried out Erin realized her mistake a few second too late. Her LEGO piece flew directly into the back of the second passengers head.

"He... he... I guess that means I lost?" Erin nervously spoke as she slide to the bottom of the floor away from eye sight in attempt to escape the consequences of her actions.

Mike and Tyler stared at Erin as she waited a few seconds before looking at them for an answer.

"So, arethey still there?" Erin asked.

"What do you think dumbass?" Tyler retorted as he glanced back at the window. His eyes began recognizing the individual as Erin's step father. He began approaching Mike's front door.

"Seems we have company," Mike spoke, staring at the now vacant car. Erin stood up and looked out the window. Panicked, Erin turned to Mike and asked, "What do you mea-"

The door bell answered her question.

"FUCK! Imma go to jail!" Erin began panicking. Mike found it amusing. Before he decided to be a good friend and inform her of her current victim of assault he simply chuckled at her frantic behavior.

"Calm your tits, it was Peter."

Erin visibly calmed down until it registered who it was. "Thank God- wait what?! Why is he here?! He never comes here!" Before either of her friends could respond, she raced to the front door to find out exactly why he paid her a visit.

She opened the door and almost as expected Peter stood there waiting pateintly acommpanied by someone she's never seen before.

"Who's the guy?" Erin asked.

"You never waste anytime as usual, Erin." Peter chuckled before continuing. "This will be your new driver," Peter answered. amused.

"Why would I need a driver? When I have my own car?" Erin replied, confused and slightly worried.

"Since your car is being shipped to Japan as we speak."

"Ja-ja-JAPAN?!" Erin shrieked, eyes lit with rage and her confusion rising. "Is my mother behind this? Is this some kind of sick punishment! Why japan?!"

Peter remained calm and began explaining. "Your car is being shipped to Japan because we're all moving there within a week. Until we move you'll have a personal driver to take you anywhere you need to-"

Erin interrupted her step father before he was able to finish. "WHAT?! WHY?! MY LIFE IS HERE WITH MY FRIENDS IN QUEENS NEW YORK!" As she protested she stepped closer to him as if she was ready to strike, but she kept her hands to herself and allowed her eyes to convey her emotions of disbelief and disgust.

"I apologize since this is bringing you such discomfort, but this is business. It's unfortunately final, but I assure you, you'll have a great time at Ouran Academy."

Erin knew it was over. Peter suddenly received a call and excused himself. "I'll send Jeffery back once he drops me off at my destination. See you later, Erin."

As the car drove away a familiar voice broke the silence. "So, you guys ditched my ass at school again? I swear y'all are bums," Page mocked her friends as she strolled in front of Mike's home, stopping in front of the door. The expression on her face turned from light to dark once Page noticed Erin. Tears flooded her eyes before her knees met the ground.

"Erin!" Mike, Tyler, and Page rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" Page looked at Mike and Tyler awaiting an answer.

"I'm moving."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review if you have the time to spare. **


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran High Host Club related. **

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy my revision of Erin Booker: Teenage Drama Queen.**

It began to feel as if the world was closing in on her. She didn't have a way out and she simply had to accept this sudden fixed change thrusted upon her. This isn't her first time facing change, but Erin greets change the exact same way each and every time, with arms of intense confusion, anxiety and depression. Unfortunately, losing to her personal demons yet again. Her breath was rapid and shallow, Erin held onto Pages shoulders as if her life depended on it. The only thought echoing throughout Erin's mind while tears began soaking Pages t-shirt, '_This cannot be happening._'

"Guys, lets go back inside, before people begin staring," Mike suggested since he noticed the stares they were receiving from strangers while Erin and Page had their moment. Usually, Erin wouldn't care, but she wasn't in the mood to protest or hide her true feelings. Page helped Erin stand up.

Erin felt like a limp noodle as she strolled back into the house. She slowly walked up the stairs to Mike's room with the gang trailing behind her with the exception of Mike. Erin and Page sat on Mike's bed while Tyler sat on the ground near his bed. Mike had ventured off to the kitchen to get everyone some beverages.

"I think this moment calls for a little bit of Mary Jane," Tyler broke the silence.

"Pwease po..." Erin's voice was muffled by the pillow her face happened to be pressed against, but her message was loud and clear to Tyler on the hunt for the very best... strain of weed.

"How much?"

"Eighth should do the trick," Page replied.

"Say no more, we'll have it within an hour."

"We'll have what within an hour?" Mike chimmed in as he entered the room with a tray of drinks. He placed the tray on his desk near his bed before distributing the ice tea to everyone including himself. Page thanked him before taking a sip of her drink while Erin and Tyler chugged theirs down within seconds.

"Bud," Tyler answered.

"Sounds about right."

"Hey, are you okay?" Page looked at Erin concerned. She was crying again while hugging on to Page's torso.

"She will be once she's able to smoke a few fattys. Plus it's not like we're gonna disappear. Thank god for the internet and cellular devices, am I right?" Tyler spoke optimistically, hoping his friend will cheer up, even if it was for, but a moment.

"Exactly, we'll text you everyday, and we'll always be here for you, when you need us, we're simply a phone call or text message away," Page continued.

Erin released Page and sat up while facing all of them. She rolled her eyes while tears continued to spill onto her shirt. "It's not the same! This isn't fair at all! I don't even undstand why this is happening."

"You're right, Erin. You know what you should do? Run away to Canada with me. We could build a beautiful life together, have a son and a dog and we could name him Disco," Tyler suggested as he winked at the wet face teenager on his bed.

"Be real, your soulmate is the one and only, Michael," Erin replied returning a wink to Tyler before proceeding to wipe the tears and snot onto the sleeve of her black hoody. Mike noticed his friend struggle with her snot and grabbed the box of tissues from his night stand near the bed and gave it to Erin. She smiled and thanked him before blowing her nose. Page created a heart with her hands and placed it over both her male companions once Mike returned to sitting near Tyler.

"I totally ship," Page commented between giggling.

Mike leaned towards Tyler with outstretched hands ready to embrace his friend. "Obviously, who wouldn't want to be with-" Mike was interrupted by Tyler's hand crashing into his mouth, keeping him arms distance away from himself.

"Don't," Tyler ordered. He smiled and pushed his face away further.

Mike grunted then pouted. "And I thought what we had was special."

"That's a shame, here I thought I'll be able to attend my first gay marriage," Page added. Tears began to pour down Erin's cheeks. A mixture of sadness and laughing too hard. Suddenly, she began coughing violently reminding herself of an old man which made her laugh and cough even harder.

Erin's companions took a moment to glance at each other before staring back at their mutual friend. Whom, for a moment forgot her situation, and she was able to focus on the here and now while placing later on pause. The room was filled with laughter and for a moment Erin was happy.

"Page we all know you're totally gay for Erin, you don't have to project your feelings onto Mike and I."

Mike stopped laughing and glanced at Page. He was curious how she would react.

Page laughed. "Yeah, totally." Mike wondered if she meant it... Even if she only meant it a llittle.

Erin grinned while wiping the tears away with a tissue. "I'm def gonna miss you the most Page."

Tyler's phone began flashing. "That must be the bud man." He grabbed his phone from besides him and unlocked it. The message read:

**From: Bud Nick **

**U have to come to the park n pick this up I wont be able to swing by it's type far n y'all just coping 8th so cop more or meet me ASAP **

Tyler read the message out loud.

"Tell him you want half an ounce," Erin said as she got up and walked over to her bag. She searched for her wallet. She pulled out a hundred and fifty dollars. She gave Tyler the cash. "That should be enough."

"That should be more than enough for that prick," Mike replied. Tyler quickly replied back to Nick. Almost instantaneously, he received a response.

**From: Bud Nick **

**Bet bet see u in a hour**

"His bitch ass will be here in an hour, so before he gets here why don't we go out and buy some munches?" Tyler suggested while standing up from his position on the ground.

"I have a better idea, why don't you and I go while Page and Erin wait here for the bud, in case we take longer," Mike replied while also getting up.

"Sounds better to me," Tyler agreed.

"Do you need more cash for snacks?" Erin asked.

"Nah that's cool, we'll pay for the food, you're already paying for the bud," Mike kindly rejected her offer. He didn't feel comfortable with Erin paying for everything.

"You sure? You know my parents are loaded."

"It's okay. So, what y'all want?" Mike quickly changed the subject to stop her from insisting.

Page answered instantaneously, "I would like a steak burrito with extra cheese and sour cream." Erin instantly noded her head in agreement.

"Mexican food it is."

The guys left after Tyler returned the money to Erin. Since, she'll most likely be paying for it. After they were gone for two minutes Erin realized they never thought of rolling papers. So, she quickly sent them a text message to refresh their memory.

"Unless they remembered themselves... oh well better safe than sorry."

"You know you don't have to hide how you're feelin-" Page was interrupted by Erin's embrace.

"I really don't wanna go... it's not like my mother really wants me there with her... She doesn't care about me like my father did."

**———-**

The sound of birds lightly chirping slowly pulled Erin out of her deep slumber which she so desperately needed. The only way she knew to escape her cruel reality of starting all over somewhere new and alone to drown in self-doubt. Everyone can't always be there for her. She had to stand alone. Fortunately, sleep began engulf her like a loving embrace. She smiled as she began to dream of going to class to see her friends. Normal, but that was her peace.

Erin's bedroom door opened and a beautiful middle aged woman stepped inside. She wore a popping red dress, which was tight, midlength and strapless; complimented by a white pearled necklace and single studded pearl earrings to match. Her foundation was fresh, natural and light, her eyes were Smokey and her lips bright pink. Her heels black with red bottoms. This woman was Erin's mother.

She glanced at the mess of clothes all over the room and sighed at her messy daughters habits.

"Only a few days here and it's a complete mess. I see somethings simply don't change."

She soundlessly made her way towards Erin's bedside. "Wake up, Honey." She spoke sweetly, but her under tone was bitter. She felt annoyed at her lazy daughter. She didn't seem to have any real priorities in life according to Laura.

Erin woke up, but didn't move. She groaned before replying, "Give me... give five minutes."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Get up before you're late for your first day at Ouran and make me look like a bad parent."

"Honestly, I could really care less about what other people think, and matter of fact, you should take my advice and do the same," Erin quipped back before pulling the comforter over her head.

"I'm warning you now, if you make me look bad, I'll make your life harder than I already imagine it to be," her mother threatened coldly unamused by her sarcastic remark.

"Laura, please... just... go."

"You leave me no choice."

Erin ignored her and hoped she would just leave. It's just the first day, it cannot be that bad. This is ridiculous. Laura finally left the room. Erin thank god before she slipped back into another peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Her mother returned, but this time she wasn't alone. She asked one of the maids to bring a bucket of water. Room temperature, the maids insisted cold water would give her a flu, and before Erin knew it, she was soaking wet.

Erin woke up violently and screamed. She glared at her mother who returned it with a smirk.

"Well, you're welcome, the job is half done. Now, I expect you to be down stairs in thirty minutes. Your ride will be waiting."

Once her mother left Erin directed her glare to the maid responsible. "You better clean this entire room." She ordered before stomping to the bathroom and slamming it shut.

"I deserved that"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and NEXT chapter you'll be introduced to some of your favorite familiar faces. Please review, that's how I know someone besides my friends are reading this x3 (which I am extremely grateful for, to have friends who read my stuff.) I love you guys. Until next time, stay tuned. **


End file.
